Secret Sin
by littlewolflover .chrispy
Summary: A torn piece of paper, a bloodied floor. A pool of tears, a ring of silence. We all must face our demons inside. How does one choose to deal? NaruSasu.. SasuNaru... Maybe a little KakaIru....


Secret Sin By: Littlewolflover

Dedication: Sakura Kinomoto & Tomonori Nakaura Happy Birthday!!! And the love of my life, Panda-chan!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Oh how I wish I was the great Masashi Kishimoto-sama.... But alas! I am not. Plus I don't have any money for you to take anyway...

Summary: A torn piece of paper, a bloodied floor. A pool of tears, a ring of silence. We all must face our demons inside. How does one choose to deal? NaruSasu.. SasuNaru... Maybe a little KakaIru.... 

Warning: RATED R!!!! R!!!! And that means R!!!!! For you dumbasses out there that means restricted! If you can't read it because of this then DON'T!! If you do not want to read it then DON'T! I am not liable for your idiocy. Yaoi references. That's GUY X GUY! Don't like it DON'T READ IT!!! Suicide, and blood. Can I say it enough times? IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT CLOSE THIS NOW!!! FLAMES WILL BE DISREGARDED!!! 

Now {In case you're stupid or just dumb to the ff world} I will give you the wordings.....

"............" Talking

'.............' Thinking or quote

{............} Author's note

(.............) Translation

__

~............~ Flashback 

~~~~~~~~ Scene Change 

Secret Sin 

**__**

It's just a game to you isn't it? I'm just a toy. I can be replaced can't I? 

But...

I can not replace you.

There is no one else quite like you. 

I remember every time vividly. I remember the first time. Would you remember? Would you, could you remember the first time we kissed? The first time we touched? 

I remember the day when you came and knocked on my door. I opened it and you came right in soaking wet. I hadn't even invited you in had I? 

You threw me against the wall. 

And then you took me... You made me yours. Is it that you enjoy your property?

I always used to ask. Why would you want me, of all people, why me? When you could have anyone, anytime, anywhere. 

I cry more now. 

You would call me weak, right? Hit me, .. something. 

I really can't stand you.

And yet....

But if there is one thing I must tell you, one thing you need to know, something that I absolutely must tell you, it is.. 

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry for crying when you told me to stop. I'm sorry for not being good enough. I'm sorry that my dreams are worthless. I'm sorry for my facade, for my deceit. 

Could you forgive me? Did you even ever care? 

I have found that, in more recent dates, this little.... 'fling' you have with me is murder, pain in it's simplest form. 

Every time.

Every time you are near me, I feel as though I am going to be sick. Sometimes I am. 

Every time you touch me, my body shakes violently, so much that it is painful.

Every time you kiss me, my lips quiver and my eyes roll back as though I am to faint. When I feel your tongue against mine, every time I bite my cheek until it bleeds. 

Haven't you noticed?

Can you not see the cracks? Can you not see my pain? 

And then you leave. You leave me there all alone, all alone with only my thoughts. 

When you leave I curl up in the corner and cry. 

And then sometimes you stay. Those nights when you do and you hold me as you sleep, I feel I can pretend. I feel I can pretend that there is love. 

But then I wake up. And the harshness of reality smacks me in the face. 

There is no love.

Am I your secret sin? Are you afraid to tell? Do you think you wouldn't feel as high and mighty if everyone knew? 

You know, I can't stop crying. 

But...

Despite it all.. 

Despite the pain in my heart,

I love you so much. 

I hate you more than anything. 

My teammate, my rival, my lover, and the man I hate more than I hate this life. 

But remember Sasuke...

Despite it all... 

I still love you. 

Sasuke felt his cheeks grow hot and his breath become unsteady. He hadn't gone in there. He had not seen Naruto's face. He held the wet, torn piece of paper in his hands. Sasuke could hear Iruka's wails. It was Iruka who had found Naruto. Sasuke clenched his teeth and fists tightly. He looked away from the door he was standing in front of. It was about an hour earlier that Kakashi had knocked on his own door to give him the news. It was then that Kakashi had handed Sasuke a folded piece of paper with his name on it and then walked away. 

"Damn it." Sasuke growled. Sasuke held his head to suppress a memory. Iruka had told him not to go in there. He remembered when his brother told this the same thing. And when he had entered despite Itachi's wishes, he had found his mother and father lying dead in the ground. Sasuke laughed to himself. 

'I'm scared.' He ran his fingers over his face until he let his arm flap back to his side again. Just as Kakashi walked past, Sasuke began to tread away. Sasuke headed off to somewhere, anywhere but there. He did not want to think about it. He did not want to remember what he didn't have to. 

~~~~~~~~

Iruka continued to wail while sitting on his chair in Naruto's living room. Kakashi walked over and planted a soft kiss on Iruka's forehead. He wrapped his arms around the distressed man. 

"Shhhh... What do you think Naruto would do if he caught you crying?" Iruka smiled and sniffed loudly. 

"I know, I know Kakashi." He paused and took a shaky breath. "But... it's so hard." Kakashi smiled a knowing smile underneath his mask. 

"I understand how you feel Iruka. It will pass in time." Iruka looked to the ceiling as though it would provide some sort of comfort. 

"What about Sasuke? He didn't look like he took it very well." Kakashi sighed. 

"He didn't look like anything to me." Iruka gave a small smile. 

"I just know these things. Sasuke is going to have a harder time than any of us." 

"He'll just have to figure it out on his own."

~~~~~~~

Sasuke looked around and snorted. He hadn't been here in years. Like he needed it now anyways. He started to walk it away until he saw it again. He felt tears well in his eyes, but he would never felt them fall, never. He walked over towards it, not being able to stop himself. 

__

Uchiha Megumi 

(1741-1782)

May her soul rest in peace. 

Uchiha Ken

(1739-1782)

May a strong warrior past on. 

Uchiha Itachi 

(1769-1782)

Sasuke laughed at the last headstone. Merely decoration. But, oh how he wished his brother was truly under that pile of earth. He had done nothing more in his life than work towards that goal. One day it would happen. 

And yet it took another pain for Sasuke to realize how wrong he was. How could he have closed his heart to someone who needed it so much? Sasuke felt a huge wave of guilt rush over his body and his muscles tensed. He clutched his chest in pain and headed towards Naruto's apartment for the second time that day. 

~~~~~~

Sasuke entered the home of the one who had been wronged by every person he ever loved. The one that felt so pain because of this village and it's inhabitants and yet wanted to protect them. He wanted to keep the ones that had made his life a living hell safe..... He loved them all. 

Sasuke would give anything for such resolve. He would give anything to stop chasing his brother. He would give anything to walk towards the future but, he held no resolve. 

And then he blamed all his hardships on others. And ignored the people who needed him even though they had done everything in their power to keep him happy. Sasuke thought he was lonely... But Sasuke didn't even know what pain was. All he had done was cause it. 

"I-I'm such an idiot." 

Sasuke walked towards the room he feared to enter. He continued to walk even though Iruka screamed for him not too. Even though he was scared, he did not stop. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and opened the door in one swift motion. He turned towards the door and closed it, staring at the wood blankly. He could smell it. Fear overtook Sasuke once again. 

Sasuke smelt the blood. He smelt the stench of Naruto's body. He once again clenched his eyes shut, but this time he felt hot tears fall from his eyes and he tasted their saltiness in his mouth. He took a shaky breath and turned around. As he shook violently he slowly opened one eye. As soon as he did both of his eyes flung open. Sasuke felt his hand involuntarily move to his mouth, he felt the tears falling freely from his eyes. 

"N-Naruto." 

And there he lie sprawled along the floor which was soaked and caked with blood. It seemed the he had been there for a bit before Iruka found him because he had obviously begun to rot. His face and neck were ripped to shreds and only one of his eyes remained in it's socket. His chest was ripped open maliciously and every inch of his body was covered in blood. 

The torn up letter Sasuke had been holding in his fingers floated out and open unto the puddle of blood. 

**__**

Despite it all... 

I still love you. 

The letters faded to red as the paper became saturated in the thick substance. 

****

I still love you. 

Sasuke felt his knees give way as he fell to the ground. He put his hands down in a unconscious effort to keep him from falling, only to have them become soaked as well. He choked back a sob as he looked over his blood soaked fingers. His hands ran through the endless puddle of blood as he let himself fall into it covering both of them with a new layer of sticky red. His fingers found a sharp object next to Naruto's arm. He pulled a kunai from the pool and stared at it. The drips of blood from his fingers had made ripples between the two bodies. 

The kunai dropped from Sasuke's hand back to where it came. Sasuke looked to Naruto's mutilated face.

"Naruto... I am so sorry." Sasuke wrapped his arms around the lifeless body next to him. "It's all my fault....." Sasuke closed his eyes and wailed. "I'M SORRY!!!" Sasuke screamed as he ducked his head into Naruto's chest. 

Even in his death, Sasuke looked to him for his own comfort. 

"I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!!!" Sasuke screamed over and over in Naruto's rough jacket. Maybe he felt as though his remorse could bring Naruto back. Naruto remained lifeless. Sasuke tipped his head towards Naruto's face. He no longer cared about anything else. 

Sasuke pressed his warm lips against Naruto's cold broken ones softly and then buried his head in Naruto's neck once again. 

"I'm really sorry Naruto." Sasuke whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't help you when I should have." Sasuke's voice cracked with every word. "I'm sorry for your pain." Sasuke smiled in Naruto's neck. 

"Maybe you can find happiness where ever it is you're going." Sasuke returned to his tears. "But.. Please know that I'm sorry and that..." Sasuke paused. "And that I love you too Naruto." Sasuke pulled Naruto's arm around his own back and cried on top of him. 

"Do you think we should take him home?" Iruka questioned from the door. The two had come as soon as they heard him scream. 

"No. Let him stay a little longer." Kakashi responded slowly. 

Sasuke eventually felt his eyelids grow heavy and he fell asleep against Naruto. Iruka walked over and gathered him in his arms. Sasuke's eyes opened slowly. 

"Iruka. Put me down." He stated simply. Iruka shook his head. "Put me down." Sasuke insisted in a small voice. Reluctantly Iruka complied, setting Sasuke down softly. Sasuke crawled over to Naruto and reached behind his head. In a moment he had untied Naruto's hitai ate and folded it in his hands. Iruka grabbed Sasuke up off the floor and ignoring Sasuke's complaints, carried him home. 

~~~~~~

Sasuke opened his eyes to find he was in his own bed. He stared blankly at the ceiling. He looked over his fingers and his clothes, he was perfectly clean. He got up and out of his bed. 

'I don't understand.'

~~~~~~

Sasuke stared at Naruto's door. He threw it open, not even thinking to knock at all. 

'Maybe.... Maybe it was all just a dream..' Sasuke wondered as he trotted up to Naruto's room and opened the door. It was unnaturally clean, virtually spotless. Utterly confused, Sasuke headed back to his own house. 

As he walked, he came across Iruka and Kakashi. They seemed to be looking for something. Iruka turned his head to the bewildered Sasuke, and his face suddenly lit up. 

"Sasu~ke!" Iruka called, and then promptly latched himself to Sasuke. "Your alright! I was so worried!" Iruka clung to Sasuke for a few more minutes before giving him a proper whack up side the head. Sasuke rubbed the tender spot on his head before he called out. 

"What the hell was that for?!" Iruka growled for a moment in a overly-worried-mother sort of way. 

"We have been looking for you everywhere. You scared me!" Iruka pulled Sasuke close. "I was afraid you'd done something stupid." Sasuke's eyes widened in realization.

"It.... It wasn't a dream.." Sasuke murmured quietly. Sasuke felt Iruka run his soft hand over his face. 

"You were sleeping for almost three days. And then today when we went to check up on you, you were just... gone." Sasuke sighed heavily in Iruka's arms.

"I'm sorry Iruka." He said flatly. Kakashi finally spoke up.

"The funeral is tomorrow, do you fell up to going?" He asked softly. "Sasuke?" Sasuke was silent. Iruka picked him up off the ground and held him in his arms as he would a small child. Sasuke continued to be completely silent.

"Sasuke, you don't have to ---" Iruka was interrupted bluntly by Sasuke's response.

"I'll go." 

"Sasuke"

"I'll go"

"But"

"I'm going." Iruka raised his arms in defeat. Sasuke lowered himself out of Iruka's grasp. 

"Sasu--" Iruka started, but Sasuke had already begun to walk away. 

~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke found himself walking aimlessly along the lonely streets of Konohagakure Village. He continued his walk until he came across a little shop in the middle of town. The signs pinned along the top of the little shack spelt out 'Ichiraku'. Sasuke felt a small smile crept along his face as he walked inside. He sat along the bar and sighed heavily.

__

~Flashback~

"No way!" Pronounced Konohamaru. "There is no way you could eat that much Ramen!" A sly foxish grin slide it's way across a certain blonde's face.

"Wanna bet it?" Konohamaru nodded and then snickered. 

"You'll be sick, you idiot!" Sakura yelled across the cheers of 'Do it! Do it!'. Sasuke stood across the room staring at the group disbelievingly. 

"That idiot." 

~End flashback~

Sasuke folded his arms on the slick bar surface and placed his head in the hole it created. He smiled through the silent tears that slid down his cheeks. The man across the counter said nothing as Sasuke lay there motionless. 

__

~Flashback~

"HA!!!" Naruto called as he drowned his twentieth bowl of ramen in five minutes. He stood in his chair waving a V sign to all he could see. 

"W... Whoa." Konohamaru stared at the stack of empty bowls next to him. "That must be some kind of record..." The man behind the counter gave a sort of snort. Naruto turned around and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

"Naw... I've always been able to do that." Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads. 

~End flashback~

Sakura walked into the Ichiraku ramen bar and spotted Sasuke lying on the counter. She snuck over in an attempt to catch his attention.

"Sasu~ke-kun!" Sasuke shuddered upon hearing the shrill voice. He turned away from her and tried his best to wipe all the tears from his face. 

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly. Sakura was used to cold answers from Sasuke so it did not faze her much. 

"Well I was looking for Naruto. I haven't seen him around at all." Sasuke slumped over in his chair and turned away from her.

"W-What's the matter Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was indeed used to him being cold, but she had never seen him act like this before. 

"Kakashi hasn't told you anything..?" Sasuke asked in a quiet voice. 

"Told me... ? Told me what Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, fear in her voice. Sasuke gave a cold laugh. He turned his eyes to the wall and his fingers over his chin. 

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sounding a little alarmed. Still no response. "Sasuk---" Sakura was cut off. 

"He's... not here..." Sasuke sounded so distant. Sakura was still worried. 

"D-Do you know where he is then?" Another of those sick, cold laughs. 

"No." He looked up towards Sakura. "You won't find him." Sakura looked into Sasuke's empty azure eyes. 

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?" She frowned. "Please stop scaring me." 

"Why do you want to find him so badly? What would you want with him, don't you hate his guts?" Sasuke spurted out, his voice cracking slightly with each word. Sakura's green eyes widened with worry.

"Sasuke... I..I just---" 

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke snapped. "I asked you a question, are you going to answer it?" Sakura shuddered.

"I was just a little worried... That's all.." She whispered. Sasuke got up out of his chair and walked out. Sakura followed him, though a bit behind. 

"Sasuke-k--" Sasuke's fist pounded into Sakura's face. 

"Worried?! WORRIED?!!" Sasuke spat. "You bitch!" Sakura stood up quickly and glared at Sasuke. She walked closer and once again looked deeply into azure. 

"Sasuke-kun..... you're.. you're crying.." She said slowly. "What happened?" Sasuke fell to the ground in the alleyway they were standing in. 

"He loved you, Sakura. He cared about you and you hated him. You wouldn't even talk to him. And what? For me? For me?!" Sasuke broke into sobs on the ground. "For this fucking coward!?" Sakura took notice to his use of past tense. 

"What happened?" She asked sweetly, once again. After Sasuke calmed down a bit he decided to talk again. 

"He left." Sakura walked up to Sasuke truly not understanding what he was saying. 

"He left? He went somewhere? Sasuke what are you talking about?" 

"HE'S DEAD SAKURA!! HE'S DEAD!! ARE YOU HAPPY?!!" Sasuke once again broke into sobs. Sakura covered her mouth in disbelief. 

"B-But how?" Sasuke continued to wail. 

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault." He chanted over and over again. Sakura could see that Sasuke was having one hell of a mental brake-down. She grabbed his shoulders. 

"How did it happen Sasuke!?" She asked again. 

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Sakura shook him lightly. 

"He killed himself." Sasuke finally whispered. 

"I don't believe that. Naruto would never..." She felt herself begin to cry as well. She looked at Sasuke again. He was rocking himself back and forth chanting that line over and over. Blood trickled slowly from his lips for he had bit them so hard. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet despite his constant protests and led him and, some parts along the way, dragged him to Iruka's house. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When Iruka opened the door he sighed a great sigh of relief to see Sasuke was okay. Sasuke had calmed down a lot but he had chewed his lip so much his chin was now soaked in blood, and it had dripped down to stain his navy blue shirt. Iruka looked at Sasuke's state and picked him up quickly. He ran his fingers slowly and softly over Sasuke's pale features. 

"Sakura, what happened?" He asked, worry evident. 

"H-He told me about Naruto. And... he had a ... kind of.... Mental break-down. He just kept saying, 'It's my fault, It's my fault.'" Iruka didn't need to hear anymore. He held Sasuke tightly to himself. 

"I'll just have him rest here okay Sakura? Thank you for bringing him home." Sakura went to leave but turned around. 

"When is his funeral?" She asked tears on her own face. 

"Tomorrow." 

"Thank you."

"Hm" And with that she left shutting the door lightly behind her. 

Iruka carried Sasuke into the house and placed him gently on the couch. He walked off to get a blanket and pillow only to find Sasuke fast asleep when he returned. He kissed Sasuke's forehead softly before walking off into his own bed. 

~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke and Iruka walked into the only graveyard Konoha had ever had. They walked past the headstones of Iruka's parents and of Sasuke's. They reached a small patch of dying grass where Tsunade and a few other people stood. Not many people had bothered to come. 

It began to rain, appropriately. 

"Naruto, are you crying?" Sasuke whispered before Tsunade ushered them to stand next to the gravestone. Kakashi had been waiting for us there. 

"Kakashi waiting. That's a new one." Iruka stated in an fruitless attempt to lighten the mood and keep himself from crying. As soon as she was sure no one else was coming, Tsunade started to perform Naruto's last rites. Sasuke wasn't listening to anything around him. At one point he was sure Sakura had come over to comfort him. He paid no attention. Finally Tsunade was finished. She lit several sticks of incense around his grave and place flowers there gently. 

"You would have made the best Hokage we ever had." She whispered, tears in her eyes. "But thank you for the time you spent with me." And with that she walked off leaving only Iruka, Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we should get going now." Kakashi said as he tugged lightly on Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke had placed himself on the wet earth in front of the gravestone. 

"When he died did he really think no one would care?" He choked back sobs as he continued. "Did he really think he was all alone? He had to live everyday like that?" He asked no one in particular. Iruka bent down and patted his head. 

"No. I am sure he knows how much we all care.. He just didn't want to face the pain of the ones that didn't anymore." Sasuke let his head fall at Kakashi's words. 

"I was the one that didn't care." 

"He knows you are sorry. He knows you didn't ---" 

"That doesn't matter anymore does it?!" Sasuke snapped. "He's gone now isn't he?" Sasuke went back to sobbing on the gravestone before him. Iruka stood up. 

"We'll leave you alone now. If you need anything, then you know were to find me." The pair walked off in the distance leave Sasuke all alone. He pulled a crumbled piece of paper out of his pocket and taped it to Naruto's grave. All as planned. He stood up and walked onward past trees, past the people of the village. They knew nothing.. 

He finally reached the place he was looking for, a small clearing in the woods. A large rock stood in the middle of the clearing and a small patch of flowers grew along the edge of the wood. He had followed Naruto to this place so many times. Sasuke smiled sweetly as he walked closer to the edge. The edge of a cliff that fell into town. He stood on the edge and smirked. 

"This is my repentance." 

Sasuke let his arms fly out onto the wind as he fell through the air. He felt the wind rushing and nipping at his face and his hair flapping around wildly snapping at his ears. He could no longer breathe and could no longer feel much of anything else. His former pain seemed to fly away with the wind. He didn't feel the pavement, he didn't feel his ribs cracking and breaking or hear the screams of the villagers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

He felt himself sink into darkness.

He opened his eyes into the darkness. It was so cold. He stood, at least he had though he stood, and walked aimlessly through the darkness. 

'This is death?' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iruka heard but did not listen to the Reiki master as he tried his best to heal Sasuke. Nothing seemed to be working. Iruka looked away, clenching a torn piece of paper in his fists. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

So cold. So dark. He walked endlessly into the darkness. 

'Is this Damnation?' He thought of Naruto. 'To be stuck with your own thoughts forever?' 

In the distance Sasuke could see a faint light. Feeling a small ray of hope he treaded towards it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Reiki master had already left, giving them his blessing. He had done all he could. Sasuke's once rhythmic breathing had become shallow and strained. 

"S-Sasuke." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sasuke continued to walk towards the small light shining brightly through the darkness. As he came closer he heard a soft humming horribly off tune. The voice was all to familiar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone in the hospital had given up all hope of Sasuke recovering. His breathing had become even more shallow. Iruka felt himself crying, he was losing own hope. Kakashi held him in his tears. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

"Hmmm. Hm. Hmmm." 

Sasuke walked closer and closer to the sound. A tuff of loud yellow hair shone in the light as a young boy in a orange jacket sat humming sweetly. Words came to his lips as Sasuke walked closer and closer to the boy's back. 

"My knee is still shaking like I was twelve." 

'N-Na--'

"A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care." 

'N-Naru--' Sasuke wanted to cry, but a weight was pushing down on him and he could not. 

"Waiting is wasting for people like me." 

"NARUTO!!" The orange clad boy turned around slowly and grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. He raised his hand in the air slowly. 

"Yo! Sasuke." Sasuke broke into a run for the boy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iruka pulled out a small photo book. The one that was given to him by the third Hokage. It had belonged to Sasuke's parents. He flipped the pages slowly and looked at Sasuke's smiling face. 

"I understand." He whispered slowly and closed the book. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

After what seemed like ages Sasuke finally reached out and touched Naruto. He was warm, so warm. Naruto giggled as Sasuke held him tightly. Naruto lowered his head to Sasuke ear.

"I'm sorry for your pain." He whispered in a small voice almost like a purr. Sasuke finally wailed and pressed his head in Naruto's chest. Naruto pulled Sasuke's face up to his own. "I heard what you said. Thanks." Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto closer. 

"Yeah. I meant it." 

****

" I know you did." 

"Really?"

"Of course. You know, I'm sorry about the things I put in that letter."

"You shouldn't be." Naruto laughed the shy laugh again. 

"Thanks Sasuke." Sasuke placed his fingers across Naruto's cheeks. 

"I love you so much Naruto. Do you forgive me?" 

"Of course." Sasuke placed his lips on Naruto's and felt his warmth. He sank into the bright warmness that shone through the darkness of his own soul. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke's shallow breathing had come to a stop. Iruka yelped. 

"Please be happy. Please be happy where you are." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later it came to the time of Sasuke's funeral. 

Naruto's grave had been dug up and Sasuke's body had been placed inside. Between them lie two letters, one blood stained and the other wet from the rain. 

Tsunade once again recited Sasuke's rites and burned incense in front of the grave. But the sky shone brightly without a single cloud.

"Naruto are you smiling?" 

**__**

I'm sorry. 

I've realized my mistakes and I have chosen to right them with this action. 

This is my repentance. 

This is how I will say I am sorry. 

He said his dreams were worthless. He said he was worthless. 

There has never been anything worth more. 

I wish to see him smile once more, though now I know it was fake. 

He worked so hard. 

Tell the villagers, there are sure to be hundreds at my funeral, that they lost something very important in him. 

They lost the one that loved them more than anything despite it all. He loved them despite their hatred and his pain. 

My brother told me, 'If you want to kill me then, live miserably! Hate me! Survive through the ugliness!! Run... Run.... Learn to survive.' And so I've ran. I've ran from the truth even though it was right in front of me. 

I have ignored the people that have needed me to fulfill my selfish dreams. 

And it took losing the only one that truly loved me, that wanted to comfort me and make me happy to realize this obvious fact. 

It's just like he said. 

I am conceited. 

It reminds me of his favorite song. I liked to listen to him sing it, even though he was horribly off tune every time. 

'Don't try to live so wise, Don't cry 'cuz your so right. Don't dry with fakes or fears, 'cuz you will hat your self in the end.' 

Ironic how it would play in the end isn't it?

Don't cry anymore Iruka. 

He would just smile for you right?

He would hold you and say everything will be okay, right? 

But don't forget him either. 

And know that I am happy. I am happy that despite it all,

He loved me. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey all!!! Here is another SasuNaru for you!! Angsty yes.. I had written it for a school report. Yes another creative writing assignment. Please enjoy and R&R. 


End file.
